Wishes Do Come True
by ClockworkAngel98
Summary: Set post-Chosen. The First has been defeated and in thanks for vanquishing the purest evil Buffy is given one wish what she will choose to do with it is her decision. I have never read the comics and so this will be completely AU after Chosen. Multi-Chapter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A cool breeze gently ruffled the blonde girl's hair as she watched the sun set on the distant horizon; causing the sky to bleed beautiful shades of red and orange. The Slayer sighed and looked down at the cracked pavement beneath her feet in contentment. As the light of day faded the world had never seemed brighter to Buffy Summers. The first had been defeated and the balance between good and evil had been restored to the world. It had been a long road getting there with many twists in the path and casualties along the way but they had finally made it. The world was a changed one, a new one. Around the world hundreds of Slayers were being awakened and young girls everywhere were standing up, gaining power and learning of their true calling. It was mind boggling and at the same time completely normal and_ right_. Buffy smiled; a heartfelt grin that brought warmth to the now chilly evening. They had saved and changed the world all in one day.

_"Buffy..."_ A voice sounded in the distance...and yet it seems to come from right beside her. Near and far at the same time. _"Buffy…" _The voice called again; it was soft and echoing as if the voice's owner wasn't really there at all. _"Buffy Summers."_ The voice called louder now only it wasn't just one voice, it was hundreds, hundreds of voices all melding together to cause melodic and soothing tone.

Buffy spun around trying to find the source of the voice and called out "H-hello is there someone there?"

"_We are here, but we are not. We speak to you from a higher plain, we bring forth a message for the Slayer."_

"Erm, that's me…and about three hundred other girls around the world…" The blonde trailed off still marvelling at the fact that they really had created hundreds of Slayers.

"_We wish to speak with the true Slayer, the first to be called."_

"Well that's me then. The Slayer, The Chosen One, She Who Still Doesn't Have A Social Life…" The voices seemed to make a strange noise…were they _laughing?_

"_We are The Powers That Be, we watch over the dimensions and try to retain balance between good and evil although we cannot interfere beyond reason, that is why we speak to you now."_ The voices seemed to solid and also as if they were moving around her, whispering in her ear, floating around her like ghostly tendrils.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Buffy frowned, she was rather confused. The only reason she had left the bus were the others were sleeping was because she wanted some fresh air; it was stuffy as hell in that thing.

"_We are here to thank you, you have changed and restored the balance in the world and for that you will be rewarded."_

"Rewarded? What do you mean rewarded?"

"_You have done a great deal of good for the world by vanquishing the First and truest evil and so in return we will grant you one wish. One wish bound by no laws or magicks, anything you want and we shall make it so."_

"A-are you serious?"

"_Yes, one wish that contains no limits, anything you wish."_

"One wish bound by no laws…." Buffy echoed and went into deep thought.

Anything she wanted, thousands of thoughts raced through her head, she could ask to see her mother again, she could make Angel love her again- but that was unfair; making him do something against his will and they all knew how bad a love spell could be, she could wish to never have been called as the Slayer- but then she never would had met Willow and Xander or have Dawn sent to her, she could ask for a long, happy, prosperous life- but that was beyond selfish. Suddenly a thought popped into her head. Something she could wish for, something that would make all the Scoobies happy, especially one. Buffy smiled to herself. And spoke "I know exactly what I want."

A brilliant white light surrounded the Slayer and the small area of roadside they were on and Buffy grinned as an image, no a _form_ appeared in front of her. Tears filled her eyes and she smiled even wider as the light faded and the wish was granted. Buffy motioned for the girl to wait a second while she ran back to the bus. She climbed on silently and searched for the redhead who was no doubt sound asleep. She found her near the back with Kennedy's head resting on her shoulder. As she looked down at them she noticed that Willow didn't curl into the brunette as she had done with her previous girlfriend instead she shied away from the touch. Buffy smiled sadly- she had never thought that Willow and Kennedy's relationship would last; they just didn't seem to fit together. Like when you have two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that you think fit together to form the picture but in actual fact have no resemblance to one another whatsoever. "Willow?" Buffy whispered, trying not to wake up the others on the bus. She gave the redhead a gentle shake, she murmured in her dream state. "Willow, wake up."

"Mrhmmm…" She groaned

"Willow come on, I have to show you something." She gave her a hearty prod and the girl's eyes shot wide open.

"Buffy!" She exclaimed in a quiet whisper "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just have something to show you." Buffy tried to contain the smile on her face.

"Does it have to be now?" Willow had one eye half closed and her mouth open in a slight gape

"Yes and just so you know, you look like a fish." Buffy replied and Willow instantly closed her mouth and widened her eyes.

"Did not."

"Did too, now come on." Buffy turned and grinned, racing ahead out of the bus.

Willow lifted Kennedy's head off of her shoulder and laid her down on the bus seat, she would find somewhere else to sleep once Buffy had finished 'showing' her whatever it was the Slayer had gotten up to. The redhead sighed, things with Kennedy weren't exactly going well, yes the girl was nice and filled a small void within her but it wasn't love, and never would be. She shook her head and tiptoed down through the bus. Buffy was already outside; she could just see the blonde highlights in her hair reflecting in the moonlight. Willow passed Giles and Xander and looked them over, making sure they were okay. She smiled sadly _'Poor Xander, loosing Anya again' _she shook her head again, now was not a time to grieve, they had defeated the First and now Buffy had a surprise for her. _'What is that girl up to?'_

"Okay she's coming, you ready?" Buffy asked, fresh tears forming in her eyes at the sight in front of her.

"I t-think so." She looked nervous so Buffy gave her a quick hug and turned back round to face the redhead who was now just stepping off the bus. Willow wrapped her arms around her and snuggled into herself.

"Goddess Buffy what did you drag me out here for? It's freezing."

"Well you know how we saved the world and all that?"

"Yeah it was only a few hours ago." Willow rolled her eyes

"Well, The Powers That Be sent me a message, I could be granted one wish bound by no laws or magicks, pretty cool eh?" Buffy grinned again, Willow looked so confused

"Yeah, it is. So whaddaya wish for, an endless supply of conditioner?" Buffy let out a hearty laugh.

"No, but why don't you see for yourself." The blonde stepped aside and Willow's eyes fell upon the girl standing behind her. The girl's blonde hair reflected the moonlight and the sun seemed to shine in her azure eyes. Tears welled up in Willow's green orbs and she let out a quiet whisper, questioning if this was really happening.

"Tara?"

The redhead could not believe her eyes, her love here standing not five metres away. "Is that really..?"

"It's me Willow." Tara choked out, tears brimming in her eyes. _'Willow…' _she thought to herself _'Goddess how I've missed you.'_

"Tara!" The redhead exclaimed and began to walk towards her, Willow's pace quickly changed however as she broke out into a run; her feet pounding against the pavement. Tara ran towards her lover as well and they met in the middle, throwing their arms around each other and sobbing joyously.

"I found you! Oh God Tara I missed you so much." Willow cried and sobbed into the girl's shoulder

"I know baby, I missed you too." Tara smiled sadly, even more tears making tracks down her cheeks.

"It's been so hard, so hard having to live without you." Willow cried

"Shh darling, d-don't cry. I'm here now and I'll never leave you, n-n-never again." Tara still had her stutter. Willow smiled through her tears and couldn't resist any longer she pressed her lips against Tara's. The sensation was all too familiar yet shiny and new. Willow tangled her hands in Tara's hair whilst Tara wrapped her arms around Willow's waist pulling them closer together. After a minute or so they broke apart and Willow whispered

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Buffy looked on in delight as the two lovers reunited, she knew this was the best wish she could have made and was elated at the thought of Tara being around again. A few tears slid over her cheeks and dripped from her chin. She had never seen Willow so happy and Buffy smiled as the two kissed. The Slayer decided to give them some time alone so they could catch up, she began to walk past them back towards the bus but something leapt on her before she got the chance.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" It was Willow, the redhead squeezed Buffy tightly "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I know Will." Buffy hugged back "And you're more than welcome, but shouldn't you be saving your hugs for Tara?" Buffy grinned at her best friend and after giving her one last squeeze continued on her journey back to the bus.

Willow turned back to the blonde girl in front of her and another grin spread across her face. She walked towards her and embraced her again, savouring her love's touch. The redhead still couldn't believe that Tara was here, alive. A thought crossed her mind and she frowned slightly, looking down at the ground.

"What is it baby?" Tara asked and gently pulled Willow's face up so she could look her in the eye

"W-what was it like?" The redhead asked, catching Tara totally off guard.

"What?" Tara answered with another question even though she knew what Willow was asking.

"Dying…and afterwards." Willow was suddenly afraid of the answer. Tara let out a deep breath and took Willow by the hand; she led her over to a pile of large rocks not too far from where the bus was parked at the side of the road. They sat down together, looking up at the stars like they had two years ago on the rooftop.

"When Warren shot m-m-me there was a second of pain, like my heart twisting round and a strange blackness bled into the corners of my vision. I r-remember seeing your shirt all red and being confused, and then I remember seeing your face. You looked so scared, so w-worried and I kind of guessed what was happening then I tried to say something else…I-I tried to say that I loved you but I couldn't get the words out." The blonde gulped, swallowing back the tears threatening to fall. "Then the blackness s-sw-swallowed me and it was like going to sleep for a while." Tara clasped her hand tightly around Willow's "Then there was brightness, like when you first open t-the blinds on a morning, blinding but the white light faded and I was in a meadow. It was peaceful there and there were other people there too. We were all in white robes and we c-c-couldn't speak but I remember communicating with people so I assume it was on a telepathic level you know?" Willow nodded in response and Tara noticed the tears in her lover's eyes. She continued to speak, determined to make them disappear. "It was like time moved more slowly there; it seemed as if only a week or so had passed when I heard someone calling my n-name, a voice so familiar I couldn't ignore it, so I followed it. The dimension seemed to go on for miles and miles but eventually I found the source of the voice, it was a little ball of light, brighter than anything I had ever seen but strangely it didn't blind me or even hurt my eyes. I tried to talk to it but it s-seemed to only be able to say my name. I was about to give up when I heard it say something else _'Tempus est domum redire.'_." Tara looked over to Willow and smiled "If it wasn't for you teaching me Latin I never would have known what it said."

"What did it say?"

"_Time to return home." _Tara smiled wider and looked back up at the stars "And then the light grew, it enveloped me and I saw the world around me f-fall away, I thought I should be scared but I wasn't I was filled with understanding and hope. Next thing I know I'm standing in front of Buffy in the m-middle of nowhere." The blonde chuckled and turned to face Willow again, tears were streaming down the redhead's face and Tara hurriedly brushed them away, she cupped Willow's face in her hands and looked into her eyes. "What's w-wrong my love?"

"You were so happy there, it was peaceful and bright and the people were kind and and…" Willow broke down "I've done it again, ripped someone out of heaven!" She cried.

"You didn't do a-any such thing." Tara pulled Willow to her and stroked her hair lovingly "Buffy brought me out of the dimension, I wasn't ripped from it." Willow pulled away and looked down at the pebbles below her. "Will…Willow look at me." Tara said soothingly, the redhead looked up and the pain in her eyes almost made Tara gasp. "Yes that d-dimension was peaceful, the sky was bright and the grass was green, people were kind and h-sappiness was a common feeling." More tears slid down Willow's face as the blonde Wicca spoke "But I never said_ I_ was happy." Willow's eyes widened and snapped up to meet Tara's "To me the peace was broken, the sky seemed dull and the grass withered. People may have been kind and happiness came easy to them but to me everything was wrong. The whole world seemed empty and uneventful, the sweetest fruit tasted bitter and finest wine was tainted and do you know why?" Willow shook her head "You weren't there." Fresh tears flowed from Willow's eyes at her love's words "I n-n-never could have been happy there, not without you by my side, holding my hand, guiding my way and your love filling my heart."

"Y-you mean it?"

"I mean it Willow, nothing there could have made me happy, not without you." Willow fell into Tara's embrace again and sighed happily, the final tears falling from her eyes drying on her pale cheeks.

"I love you Tara, more than you'll ever know."

"I love you too Willow and nothing will ever change that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The two girls talked well into the night, Tara learning of everything had happened since she…well they were simply saying left for a spell, Willow let out a shaky breath "Tara after you…I tried to bring you back but they wouldn't let me. They said that you're death was unavoidable it was a human death by human means and could not be reversed. The last shred of hope I had disappeared and my world came apart like snapping threads on a worn jumper. Then it overtook me. The magicks surged through me and I knew only one thing; I needed revenge. I went to the Magic Box after finding out Warren had shot you and Anya…she tried to stop me…I absorbed the black magicks from the books and…I lost myself. I was aware of what I was doing and I didn't care. I had nothing to lose." Tears spilled over Willow's cheeks and beaded on her chin; Tara reached out to brush them away but Willow turned her face away.

"Will, look at me."

"I can't…not after what I did." She continued to stare at the floor for a while before looking back up at the blonde woman beside her. Willow let out another breath; it shuddered and her shoulders shook with the effort of that simple action. "I went to the hospital and removed the bullet from Buffy. They could see something was up with me; the black hair and my whole demeanour was different. Xander drove us into the desert after Warren, although I used magic to make us go faster. Buffy tried to talk me out of what I was doing; telling me that using the magicks was only going to make things worse. She…they…they didn't even know you were dead." Tara closed her eyes briefly; not fully able to imagine Willow with black hair, fuelled by rage and hurt. "I stopped the car and stepped in front of an oncoming bus; I could sense Warren's essence and when the bus stopped I commanded him to come out but it wasn't him; it was a robot. I was furious, even more so than before and I started to storm away; only then did Buffy ask why I was so focused on Warren and I told her. They couldn't believe it. They told me I had to stop but I was so focused I…I just had to do something. So I used a spell and found Warren in the forest. I tied him up using roots and branches from trees and obviously magic. We talked for a while then I got the bullet I removed from Buffy and using magic pushed it through his chest, slowly." Tara could not believe the things Willow had done…all that violence and pain but she had a sickening feeling in her gut that things were only going to get worse as Willow continued "Then he wouldn't stop screaming so…I sewed his mouth up then…then Buffy and Xander found me and I- oh God Tara I- I skinned him alive." Tara's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened "I-I killed him…I really did." Tears cascaded over the redhead's pale cheeks; they dripped onto her blouse and speckled the material. Willow sobbed "Oh God I killed him…" Tara didn't know what to say or how to react; Willow had killed someone and that was terrible but…Willow was hurting and Tara knew that she was sorry for what she had done. The blonde made a decision then and there; Willow had taken a life but Tara had just been given hers back and she wasn't going to waste that. Tara wrapped her arms tightly around Willow and pulled her fiercely to her. She continued to sob into Tara's shoulder and all the other girl could do was hold her tight and whisper words of comfort. After a while Willow's sobs waned into hiccups but Tara continued to hold on to the redhead until her shaking body stilled. Tara smoothed down Willow's red hair; so much longer than the last time she had seen her and gave her a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

"You did kill him and that's something you're going to have to learn to live with but know one thing; I'll be here to help you through it."

"Really?" Willow gazed up at her with hope filling the tears in her eyes

"Really. I'll never leave you again Willow. Never."

The continued to talk and Willow of course had to explain Kennedy. Once again Tara understood but told Willow firmly she would have to tell the girl the truth- that she didn't love her. Willow readily agreed and they spent the rest of the night savouring each other's company and touch. Only when the sun began to rise and yellows and oranges began to bleed into the sky like a watercolour painting did they decide they may need some sleep but then another thought occurred to them; what were they going to tell the others, or more importantly how? Willow begrudgingly untangled herself from Tara's arms and walked up to the bus. She climbed on quietly and searched for Buffy among the many sleeping bodies within the yellow vehicle. She found the Slayer next to Xander with her head resting against his arm, she smiled at them. They looked so cute when they were sleeping but she needed to wake the blonde girl up so she nudged her in a similar fashion to the way Buffy had done to her. "Buffy, come on; time to get up." Buffy woke up a lot easier than what Willow had, the blonde looked disorientated for a moment but as her eyes focused on Willow she grinned and sat bolt upright.

"So how did things go?" Willow chuckled quietly and rolled her eyes.

"Great, we talked all night…amongst other things." Willow grinned and Buffy's grin spread even wider.

"That's amazing, Will. I'm so happy for you." The Slayer got up from her makeshift 'bed' and hugged her best friend tightly.

"Thank you; I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"You don't have to." Buffy smiled then asked "So what's up?"

"Come outside first and I'll explain, just so we don't wake any of the others up." Willow made her way back down the steps of the bus and out into the cool morning air. Buffy smiled again at the sight of Tara waiting on the rock pile for Willow. It was too long since she had seen the girl and was beyond happy that she was back. They walked over to the other blonde and all sat down together. "So, Tara and I were wondering how we're going to break this to the others?" Buffy furrowed her brows

"The truth?"

"Yeah but are we just going to walk onto the bus with Tara in tow and say _'Oh hey guys my dead girlfriend is back from the grave, but don't worry she won't eat your brains or anything!'_ See that just wouldn't work." Tara couldn't help but giggle and Buffy snorted at Willow's outburst. "Hey I'm trying to be serious gal here!"

"Sorry Will; it's just that sounded so funny, and your expression was comical." Buffy laughed again

"Tara help me out here!"

"Sorry sweetie but you did look rather funny." Tara replied placing a reassuring hand over Willow's as the redhead pouted.

"Okay serious time, no I suppose we could explain about The Powers That Be and they message they sent me then we could tell them I made my wish and Tara could come onto the bus from the outside?" The Slayer suggested

"Yeah I think that could work." Tara nodded and so did Willow.

"There's just one thing I have to do first." The redhead smiled sadly

"What's that?"

"Break up with Kennedy."

The three girls stayed outside and continued to talk for another few hours before the first signs of movement were visible inside the bus. Tara waited by the rocks with Buffy whilst Willow took a deep breath and exhaled it through her teeth as she walked over to the yellow vehicle to do the inevitable. Willow stepped on a received a few smiles from the potentials, or rather now the Slayers. The redhead continued down to the back of the bus and saw Kennedy's still sleeping form. She sat down on the seat opposite; waiting for the girl to wake up. It didn't take long and as soon as Kennedy say Willow she smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi, listen Kennedy I…we need to talk." The smile instantly faded from the Slayer's face and she furrowed her brows.

"What's wrong?" She asked, confused

"This…us…just isn't working, we're too different and I feel as if I'm leading you on into something that will only end in tears." Willow said calmly; not able to look the girl in the eye.

"That's not the real reason and you know it." Kennedy almost growled "It's because you don't love me isn't it?" Willow sighed deeply and murmured something unintelligible "Come on, speak up!" The Slayer yelled and all eyes turned to them.

"I don't love you." Willow said, looking up at Kennedy. Not caring that everyone was staring, '_men's eyes were made to look so let them gaze'_ she thought _'Willow, now is not the time to quote Shakespeare!' _Kennedy scoffed

"Didn't think so."

"Well how can you expect me to!" Willow shouted "You pushed me into a relationship I wasn't ready for and yeah for a while it was okay, I care about you Kennedy but I don't love you and I never could." An uncomfortable silence descended over the bus as everyone looked down at the floor, none of them wanting to look at the couple "I'm sorry but it's over. It's been over for a long time." Willow stood up "Now if you'll excuse me I need some air." The redhead made her way down the bus and off the steps, no one followed her.

"How did it go?" Tara asked, reaching for Willow's hand as she made it across to them from the bus. She and Buffy had both heard the shouting but neither wanted to mention it to Willow.

"Awful, as is to be expected." She rested her forehead against Tara's "I could never love her, not…not like I love you, or even close to it." Tara smiled

"And no one could love you as much as I love you darling." The blonde pressed her lips against Willow's and Buffy once again smiled over at them. They broke apart and Willow added.

"Everyone's awake now by the way, due to mine and Kennedy's argument slash breakup."

"Okay, you ready to do this?" Buffy directed the question at both of them, Willow looked to Tara

"As I'll ever be."

Buffy and Willow went onto the bus first while Tara waited by the rock pile, both of the girls were nervous about the reactions of the others. Especially Xander because he had lost Anya, he may feel as if he was cheated out of having her back because Buffy wished for Tara instead. The Slayer let out a shaky breath and stepped onto the bus, all eyes turned to them, especially Willow. Buffy noticed Kennedy keep her eyes down, no doubt finding her shoes to be riveting.

"E-everyone?" Buffy called to get their attention even though everyone's eyes were already glued to them. "Willow and I have something to tell everyone." Buffy's heart was racing, who knew how scary this could be? She had stood in front of them a hundred times before to give announcements but this one was much different. "Last night I went outside to get some air and I was given a message by The Powers That Be, they explained they're kinda like these other worldly presences that try to keep balance in the dimensions and because we defeated the First and restored that balance I was given one wish." A chorus of gasps and whispers swept through the bus.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"I wonder what she wished for?"

"Imagine that, granted a wish! Kinda like a genie!"

"So B, what did you wish for?" Faith asked, silencing the newly called Slayers.

"Well…" Buffy trailed off and looked at Willow; the redhead nodded and stepped off the bus. The Slayers were dying to know what it was and craned their necks to see but couldn't get a good view of where Willow was. They did however feel her step back onto the bus and all turned to see what she had brought with her. Willow returned to Buffy's side and everyone inside the bus looked confused but then the bus moved again and another girl stepped onto the bus. "I wished that Tara could come back."

Silence once again enveloped the bus. It was so quiet it was deafening thankfully someone spoke up.

"Tara? Is that…are you really here?" It was Dawn; she stood up and stepped out into the aisle.

"It's me Dawnie…I missed you so much." Tara smiled and the younger Summers sister ran towards her. She threw her arms around Tara and hugged her fiercely.

"You're back!" Dawn exclaimed and buried her face in Tara's hair.

"I am sweetie, and I'm n-not going anywhere." The blonde rested her head on top of Dawns as the girl cried into her shoulder. Willow smiled sadly at the scene unfolding before her and looked around the bus at the shocked and surprised faces all staring at the two women hugging.

"So that's why you broke up with me! You're dead girlfriend's back from the grave!" Kennedy yelled. A unanimous gasp came from everyone inside the vehicle and Dawn and Tara broke apart at her shout.

"Kennedy!" Vi exclaimed

"It's okay Vi; she has a right to be angry." Willow soothed the other girl and turned to her ex-lover. "The reason I broke up with you Kennedy is because I don't love you, and I never will. You have to accept that."

"No I won't!" Kennedy screeched and stormed up to Willow. "You did love me! How could you not after everything we did together!" The brunette raised her hand and was about to bring it down against Willow's face when Tara stepped in front of her.

"I suggest you back off. _Now._" The blonde's voice was not raised, nor was it harsh. It was calm and collected and that made it all the more terrifying to Kennedy. They stared each other down for a few seconds before Kennedy gave in.

"Fine whatever you say corpse-girl." The Slayer turned begrudgingly and sat down, right at the back of the bus. Xander stood up and walked over to Tara, he pulled her into an embrace.

"We missed you girl." He kissed the top of her head and tears welled in Willow's eyes at the sight in front of her.

Once they broke apart Buffy turned to Xander "You're not mad are you?" she asked, scared of the answer. Xander knew instantly what she was talking about.

"Of course not, I'm just glad Tara's back." He pulled the other blonde girl into a hug and Buffy wrapped her arms tightly around him. Giles then stood up and walked over to Tara.

"It's good to have you back Tara." He gave her a quick hug and Tara smiled in response

"Thank you Mr Giles." Everyone stood around awkwardly for a while before Faith spoke up.

"So are we gonna hit the road? I mean what are we gonna do now?"

"I think out first port of call is to find somewhere to stay and some medical supplies. Then we can figure out what we're gonna do." Buffy replied and a unanimous nod went throughout the bus. Some of them were quite badly injured and needed help.

"I agree; these girls need some medical attention and rest." Giles said and walked down to the driver's seat. He sat down and called back "If you would all like to take a seat." Everyone obliged and took their preferred seats. Buffy sat next to Xander whereas Willow and Tara sat together with Dawn sitting behind them grinning. Most of the Slayers continued to stare at Tara but there was one who didn't stare, no she _glared. _Kennedy couldn't see what was so great about this fabled Tara, she stuttered, she was fat, she…she…Kennedy simply shook her head in disgust. She was everything Kennedy was not and that infuriated her. Was that the only reason Willow had gone out with her because she was nothing like her previous girlfriend? She whistled through her teeth and she tried not to growl. Things could not get much worse.

"So what else have I missed while I've been away?" Tara turned to Willow and took the redhead's hand within her own.

"Well…" Willow still hadn't had the chance to tell Tara everything that had happened since… for example Cassie. "There was this girl…her name was Cassie and somehow she managed to predict her own death. These guys were trying to sacrifice her but Buffy managed to stop it. They were walking out of the school when suddenly Cassie collapsed and it turns out she had serious heart problems so was going to die anyway." Willow began to explain, Tara listened intently wanting to learn everything that had been going on so that she wasn't useless to the group like she was when she first became a Scoobie. "Well a few weeks later I was studying in the UC Sunnydale Library when this girl started talking to me. It…it was Cassie."

"But I thought you said…"

"Exactly so of course I wigged out but she said not to be afraid and then she said that 'she' asked her to come talk to me." Willow took a deep breath, tears starting to form behind her eyes, Tara but an arm around her shoulder. "Then she said _'She still sings.' _By now I was very confused and kinda scared then she said _'She says even though you can't hear it, she still sings to you.' _Then I knew. She was talking about you." A tear fell from Willow's left eye and Tara pulled the redhead to her.

"Willow I…I never even met her, I never asked her to do that." Tara tried to explain.

"I know, that's what makes it worse…" Willow cried. Tara furrowed her brows in confusion; Willow sniffed and calmed herself down to continue.

"She said that you couldn't manifest yourself because of what I did…because I killed Warren." The redhead suddenly went off track "I-I didn't mean to kill him…well I did but I wasn't myself, the power it-it took over me, consumed me oh God Tara baby I'm so sorry."

"Shh, sweetie it's okay I know you regret what you did."

"Please don't hate me." Willow bit her lip to stop the tears flowing.

"I could never hate you; you mean everything to me." The blonde gave Willow a reassuring kiss and Willow felt another hand on her back, she looked up to find Dawn smiling sadly at her.

"We all love you Willow, remember that."

"Thanks Dawnie." The redhead smiled gratefully at the younger Summers girl and took another breath.

"You d-don't have to…"

"No I want to tell you, I have to tell you everything that happened last night…I only got the chance to explain the gist of everything but I want to tell you all of it." Willow smiled at her love "Then she said you could hear me so I started to talk to you _'__Tara? Tara, I miss you. I miss you so much.' _Then I asked Cassie_ 'What's happening. Did she say anything? What? Did she go away?__' _I was so scared you were gonna leave me. She said you were crying so I tried to comfort you and she said that you missed me and wished you could touch me." Tara could hardly stand to hear this…None of this had happened and it seemed to be breaking Willow's heart just to explain in to her. She rubbed a hand on the redhead's arm in a futile effort to comfort her. "I said _'__Me too. Oh, me, too. Oh, God, Tara, it hurts so much. Every day, it's like this giant hole, and it's not getting better.' _Cassie was speaking for you and she said _'It will. It can.' _I asked her how? You were gone and nothing could change that. She said…she said because I was strong like an Amazon." More tears fell from her eyes, and Tara joined in with crying. She would never forget that day. Never. "T-then I started to explain what happened after Warren shot you and then Cassie started talking about the power…the power that's inside me and she said '_Things are more clear where Tara is, where we are. We can see your path, and you have to stop. You can't use magic again, not ever.'_"

"Willow that's not true...I couldn't s-see anything if I could I would have found a way to you I would have…done something. Anything to see you again…I…I missed you so much." Willow smiled at her lover and pulled her into an embrace

"I know baby…I would've done the same for you."

Kennedy sneered at the sight at the front of the bus. She was tempted to make a retching noise but decided against it. They didn't even look good together…how could Willow have ever fallen in love with Tara? She was…she was…ugh Kennedy couldn't think of anything vile enough to describe Tara. One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to go down without a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Willow pulled away from Tara but not before planting a chaste kiss on her full lips. It was amazing being able to feel her there again, feel the touch of her lips, her warm embrace even her emotional presence next to the redhead was powerful. "After that I tried to explain to her I had been learning how to deal with the power and that I couldn't use black magic but she wasn't having it she said I couldn't take the chance I would lose control and I knew that. I know that. I-I never wanna cause that kind of pain again…now more than ever." Willow smiled sadly at Tara "Then I said I wouldn't and I was gonna be okay. Then Cassie waited…like you were talking to her. '_She says…you're not gonna be OK. You're gonna kill everybody.'_"

"What!?" Tara exclaimed "No Willow…I believe in you, I've always believed in you I…I n-never would have said that."

"Willow…you never told us this." Dawn said sadly

"I…I know Dawnie, it was…it was just too hard." Willow let out a shaky breath and continued "Cassie then explained it was why she had come, that you needed to warn me. I asked her what you saw and she replied that I didn't want to know she said if I stopped completely I would be okay. I tried to tell her Giles said it was dangerous to quit completely, cold turkey you know? I told her what if I couldn't do it? She said not to think that way but I was so scared _'Well, how can I not? You're telling me I'm gonna murder all my friends. I'm not strong. I'm not an Amazon. I'm just me.'_ Then she got this weird look on her face and said _'Well, there is one thing—one thing you could do to stop it.' _Obviously I asked what. _'And you could see her. You wouldn't have to talk through me.'_" Tara could tell where this was going and it broke her heart. _"'That's what you want, isn't it?'_ and of course it was what I wanted but then she said something else, something that didn't seem right _'So go. Be with her. Everybody will be safe, and you'll be together again. It's not that bad. Really. It's just like going to sleep.' _I finally figured out what she meant which begged the question; who was she?"

"She…she really said that to you?" Dawn asked, tears in her eyes

"Yeah but I never would have, I wouldn't leave you guys even if it meant I could be with Tara again." Willow took her lover's hand into her own "Then she looked really smug and continued _'Suicide thing was too far, huh? Hmm. You seemed so ripe.'_ I wanted to know who she was; I needed to know _'I stand by my opinion. The world would be a better place if you took a razorblade to your wrist. I can see it now; candlelight, the Indigo Girls playing, picture of your dead girlfriend on your bloody lap.'_" Tears flowed from Tara's eyes; this was awful how…how could Willow be so okay about this?

"Willow…" Tara trailed off and the redhead looked up into her girlfriend's tear filled eyes "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't you."

"I know but…I wish I'd been there, I wish I could have done something." She pulled Willow into a tight embrace.

"I know sweetie…but you're here now and that's all that matters." Willow pulled away and kissed Tara's forehead "Then she started to mock me…what I said and everything _'Oh, baby, you left such a big hole. It hurt so bad. You don't know hurt. This last year's gonna seem like cake after what I put you and your friends through, and I am not a fan of easy death. Fact is, the whole good-versus-evil, balancing the scales thing—I'm over it. I'm done with the mortal coil. But believe me; I'm going for a big finish.'_ Then I knew. I knew exactly who it was _'From beneath you, it devours.'_ Then Cassie smiled _'Oh, not it. Me.'_ Then she smiled wider and it was gross…the skin around her mouth began to roll back and her jaw flipped back before she literally turned inside out. Then poof! She disappeared."

"Seriously? She turned inside out; that's gross." Dawn made a weird face

"Yeah I know." Willow however didn't smile at the young girl's banter. Tara wrapped an arm around the redhead's shoulder to comfort her; Willow rested her head on the blonde Wiccan's arm and cuddled up to her. "I missed this."

"So did I my love." Tara replied

"You're not the only one! I need my Willow and Tara cuddles!" Dawn laughed and Willow couldn't help but grin

"Well why don't you come round here and mosey on in here." Willow invited the girl

"I was waiting for you to offer a group hug!" The younger Summers girl grinned and leapt on the two girls, wrapping an arm around each of them. "I love you guys!" Tara giggled and relished feeling again. There was almost no physical interaction wherever it was she had been and what she had said to Willow was true. She never could have been happy there not without her friends…not without Willow. Dawn broke away from the couple and returned to her seat whilst Tara became lost in thought.

The morning she was shot she couldn't believe that everything was back to normal. That her and Willow were together again, lying in bed with her and nothing but love surrounding them; that...that was heaven. Tara had been so excited at the prospect of a wonderful future. Happiness and love and Willow; it was too good to be true and she should have known that. In a town like Sunnydale nothing perfect would last forever but now Tara was once again faced with the prospect of happiness and this time she was sure it would end well. "What you thinking about sweetie?" Willow asked gently caressing her thumb over Tara's hand.

"Just how it f-finally seems as if we have a chance to be happy." Tara smiled over at her.

"I know what you mean. It's amazing isn't it? And also slightly terrifying." Willow chuckled "I have no idea what we're gonna do next."

"Well we have plenty of time to figure it out don't we?"

"I hope so."

"I know so." Tara smiled that lopsided grin of hers and Willow's heart melted at the sight of the gesture she had missed so much. She smiled back and after giving Tara's hand one last squeeze she made her way over to Buffy.

"So where are we gonna stay? Or do we have no idea yet." Willow asked, leaning against the seat in front of them.

"We're not sure we were thinking of finding a motel and then a few of us going into the nearest town to get some medical supplies and food." Buffy replied with a smile

"You do know we have no money Buff." Xander pointed out.

"Oh yeah right…I forgot about that." Buffy looked down at the floor

"Well considering that I already have a criminal record I could get you some stuff." Faith chipped in "I know it's not the best idea but we really need those supplies."

"I know what you mean and as much as I hate to admit it that's probably what we're gonna have to do. Giles what do you think?" Buffy directed the question at her former Watcher.

"I suppose that's really our only choice are you sure you're up to it Faith?" Giles replied

"Five-by-five, G-man, should we make a list, figure out everything we need?" Faith smirked and Giles couldn't help but glare. Buffy and Willow tried not to giggle.

"Yes I think that would be a splendid idea; girls, Xander would you be so kind as to do that?" He asked

"Sure _G-man._" Xander grinned

"I beg of you…never call me that ever again." He turned his attention back onto the road and if he hadn't been driving Willow was sure that the ex-Watcher would have taken his glasses off and cleaned them. Willow shook her head and smiled then focused on the task at hand.

Tara peered over at the gang; maybe she should go help them? Or maybe she would just be getting in the way…but then again she had helped with stuff like that before but weren't things different now? Or would they go back to the way they had been before? So many questions filled the blonde's mind before she was abruptly jolted from them by Willow's voice.

"Hey Tara would you mind grabbing a pen and paper from the back of the bus? We're pretty sure we saw some there earlier."

"Of course." She smiled, glad that she was able to be of some assistance. Making her way through a moving bus proved to be much more difficult than she had first expected and she almost fell on some of the other Slayers quite a few times. The girls now however seemed to be more comfortable with her presence and so didn't mind much. A couple of them even said hi. Tara made it to the back and was faced with something she hadn't thought about; Kennedy. The brunette was sitting, head bowed on the back bench on her own. "Hi Kennedy." Her head snapped up at the sound of the other girl's voice and her dark brown eyes met Tara's bright blue ones.

"Hello _Tara._" The girl spat her name out as if it was poison

"Listen I wanted to apologize for earlier and-" But Kennedy cut the blonde woman off.

"No you listen. I don't like you, I don't know why Buffy brought you back or what the whole raucous is about because to me it looks as if your some fat, butch lesbian corpse sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong. Willow and I were happy but then you came back and ruined that. You may not know me but I guarantee you by the time I'm finished with you you're gonna wish you'd stayed dead."

Tara stood shocked for a second;_ how could Willow have been attracted to this girl? _Her mind screamed at her but that was wrong, it was mean and that wasn't who Tara was.

"I see, I'm sorry if you feel that my coming back broke off your relationship with Willow but it seems to me that things were on the rocks before that. Now I wanted to be friends with you, make you welcome in my life but if you're going to be childish and go on a vengeance trip then I can't help you with that. All I can hope is that you get over it and come out as a better person because of it." Tara leaned in closer to Kennedy "Just so you know I'm not one for confrontation, or violence but if you so much as lay a hand upon one hair on Willow's head I will make you _very _sorry and do you know why?" Kennedy shook her head, slightly unnerved by the blonde's voice and the look of anger in her eyes "She's my girl and I will not stand by and let you hurt her; do what you want to me I don't care but if you hurt Willow you've got another thing coming." She stood back up and continued "Now have you seen any paper around here?" Kennedy stayed silent, sneering at the girl as she turned around to look for the paper. This was certainly not over.

Tara found the paper and a pen and made her way back to the front of the bus; she stopped to look at a badly hurt girl and asked the other Slayer who was sat next to her "H-how is she?" the girl looked shocked for a moment before answering.

"Oh, Tara right?" Tara nodded "She-she's okay but if we don't get some more supplies soon I don't think she will be." Once again she nodded

"Don't worry we'll get some; it's what we're planning right now." The blonde smiled and was about to walk away when the girl added.

"I don't care what Kennedy says, I'm glad you're back and that Willow's happy." Tara smiled wider.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"Not a problem, now go and help the others we'll be okay here." The girl smiled and Tara gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before making her way back to the front of the bus. She handed the notepad and pen to Buffy before leaning against the seat in front of Buffy alongside Willow and the redhead reached an arm around Tara's waist to pull her closer. The blonde couldn't help but smile.

"So what do you think we're gonna need?" Xander asked

"Water for a start…and canned food, stuff that'll keep for a while you know?" Willow suggested; Buffy wrote it down on the paper and looked back up

"What else?"

"Bandages and m-medicinal alcohol, to clean the wounds." Tara chipped in

"Good, good…" Buffy continued to write on the pad "I think some junk food would be a good idea to keep people's blood sugars up and some health bars. They provide energy and won't take up too much room in the bus."

"I think we should try getting some clothes as well, most of the girls' clothes are dirty or torn." Willow added

"Yeah and some deodorant, soap…everyone's pretty rank." Xander said with a slight smirk.

"Gotta back you up there Xand." Buffy grinned, writing it down in the pad "And basically some more food and some pain killers?"

"Yeah that should do it." Willow replied

"Excellent; Giles anything you want to add?" Buffy called over to the older man

"No that sounds good; I suggest you all get some rest. It'll be a while before we reach a store." Giles replied.

"I could definitely go for some sleep right about now." Willow said, yawning just after she finished her sentence.

"Come on sweetie, let's get some rest." Tara took Willow by the hand and led her over to an empty bench. She sat down next to the window and Willow lay down next to her; resting her head in the blonde woman's lap. The redhead snuggled into Tara's warm body and let out a deep breath.

"I missed this."

"I know love; I missed it too." Tara stroked Willow's hair lovingly and the gentle caress lulled Willow into a deep sleep; the jolting of the bus was drowned out by Tara's warm presence next to hers.

Buffy sat next to Dawn who was chatting to Vi sitting in the seat behind her; out of all the Slayers Dawn seemed to have taken a small shine to Vi. She wasn't as irritating as the others and was only a couple of years older than Dawn. The blonde Slayer looked over at Willow and Tara; the redhead was laying in Tara's lap sound asleep with a small smile on her thin lips. Buffy smiled herself; for about the hundredth time that day. They looked so happy together. Tara caught Buffy's gaze and smiled her lopsided grin at the other blonde; Buffy grinned wider and made her way over to the couple. "How you holding up Tara?"

"Much better than I thought actually; being dead is s-something I never thought I'd come back from. But I guess you know all about that." She smiled

"Oh yeah." Buffy replied and looked down at the slumbering Willow.

"Thank you." The blonde Slayer looked up with her brow furrowed

"For what?"

"Bringing me back. You could have wished for anything, for anyone and instead you wished for me to come back; to come back to her." Tara looked down at Willow, smiling sadly. "I could n-never have rested knowing she was still out there, hurting, grieving." Tears welled in the blonde's eyes as she looked back up at Buffy. "You're the most selfless person I know."

"Well I don't know about that." Buffy tried to backpedal, her selfless? Hardly.

"No you are, Willow told me everything you've done for these girls and also I'm sorry to hear about Spike."

"We weren't-"

"Oh I know but he did h-have a place in your heart; I know that." Buffy smiled again

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Tara asked, confused by her friend's words

"You always know what a person is thinking; you can see into their hearts and know the exact words to say." Tara turned her head to the ground; shy as ever.

"I don't know. I guess I just know, you know?" Tara laughed "That made a lot l-less sense than what it did in my head."

"I know what you mean." Buffy placed a hand on Tara's shoulder and the other blonde encompassed Buffy's hand with her own.

"I know I've said it before but thank you; you saved me from where I was…I was…I needed her," she looked down at Willow once again "I still do; I think I'll always need her."

"I miss that feeling." Buffy tried to swallow back the tears.

"We need you Buffy. All of us, don't forget that. You're glue; you hold us all together." Tara comforted the woman leaning against the seat in front of her "Willow said that you helped her after…"

"We all did."

"No but you helped heal her; gave her strength when I couldn't. That's an-nother thing I owe you gratitude for." Tara smiled to herself "The list keeps piling up." Buffy let out a small chuckle.

"Don't mention I'm just glad Willow's happy and that you're back, besides I never thanked you for listening to me last year, you helped me first remember?"

"It's not a problem." The blonde Wicca smiled and laid her head back against the window

"I'll let you get some rest." Buffy replied and gave Tara's shoulder one last squeeze before returning to her sister's side.


End file.
